Space Monsters
Space Monsters is a freeware top-down third-person shooter game developed by Psonic. It is also the first installment of the titular series inspired from the influences of other shooter games: Alien Shooter, Alien Breed, Crimsonland, Space Invaders, Alien Swarm, Half-Life, Doom and The House of the Dead. Plot This game sets in the spectacular year 2025, where the Long Passage Incident begins with the dangerous invasion of the aggressive aliens who are under controlled by the evil mastermind named Roki (just before the replacement of his successor, Syrax) after the examination of the strange creatures around the world. In case of that, General Baxter has reported that the other headquarters is in danger and search some human efforts against the hostile extraterrestrial species. The only thing he does is sending the respective mercenaries from few locations to prevent the disaster from making it complicated as the final hope of humanity just like what happens during the alien invasion. Gameplay Characters There are 3 playable mercenaries in the original version. *Billmore Hawkins - a former War on Terror veteran and assigned I.F. (Investigative Force) mercenary who resembles U.S. army veterans and has various skills in investigating cases. He describes himself kind and honorable. *Josh Celton - a Scottish-born British mercenary who had currently lived with his descendants. From the long time in leaving Europe, he is fully assigned to General Baxter for joining Investigative Force as if there is the Long Passage Incident. He's also the best friend of Billmore. *Sam Ramsen - a detective and I.F. mercenary who has a lot of job in doing her obligations like what she did in her childhood life. Weapons *Armed Knife - a basic weapon used for closed combat but with a small amount of damage. *Pistol - also known as Handgun. It is a small semi-automatic portable firearm that deals a lighter damage when hit. *Shotgun - another firearm that fires a scatter of bullets and pumps afterwards. *Machine Gun - an automatic firearm that shoots rapidly to an enemy as a quick strategy. *Grenade Launcher - also referred to as Grenade Discharger. It an 8-round explosive weapon that launches a grenade from a catridge in distance. *Rocket Launcher - another explosive weapon that fires a single rocket, which has more amount of damage to a wider area than a grenade launcher. *Sniper Carbine - a semi-automatic firearm that fires at long range as if the monsters are aware of a bullet. *Flamethrower - a mechanical incendiary devices used for controlling a stream of fire with low range. *Energy Cannon - a directed-energy weapon that fires a separated shots of laser beams, which are more powerful than a normal machine gun because of a large amount of damage. Equipment *Laser Sight - used for guiding a target to aim properly. *Flashlight - an important equipment used for seeing anywhere in the dark even the generator is down. *Radar - used for navigating or revelaing anywhere through the map. *Medical Briefcase - used for restoring health with a large amount. *Dynamites - used for placing near the top secret areas or enemy portals. *Lives - used for how long you survived from alien apocalypse. Bio-mechanical Implants *Health Implant - it gives you additional 25 health points to reach until 200. *Strength Implant - It gives you extra ammunition carriage of each weapon to reach the maximum number. *Speed Implant - it obtains how fast your speed is. *Accuracy Implant - it obtains the target speed but fuctionally not featured in the game. Trivia *The title itself is a reference of Taito's 1972 mechanical game, which is later changed to Space Invaders by Tomohiro's regime in 1978. Gallery Miscellaneous space monsters cover art.png|Cover art of the game. See also *Space Monsters in Space Monsters Wiki External Links *Space Monsters Facebook page *Space Monsters Game Jolt page Category:Shooter Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Third-Person Category:Psonic Category:Video Games Category:2015 video games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:2D Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:PC Category:VG Ideas